One of Those Days (Miraculous Adult AU)
by Miraclesandchats
Summary: You know about those days, right? Those days when everything goes wrong the moment you wake up and it keeps getting worse as the day goes on? Well, Marinette is having one of those days again during one of her most important days of her life. Adrien, coincidentally, is also going through one of those dreaded days as well. Surely, their day is heading towards certain disaster?


_**One of Those Days - A Miraculous Oneshot**_  
 **(I do not own the characters at all or Miraculous Ladybug.)**

It was not Marinette's day.

Not at all.

We've all been there. The days when you wake up with a headache and everything that you do seems to make your day worse.

Yup. It was definitely going to be one of those days.

Marinette fell asleep the day before on her comfy, warm, and fluffy bed. She thought she was going to be well rested and ready for the big (or should I say bug) day ahead of her. She couldn't mess up the job interview with the head of Agreste Co, Adrien Agreste. Oh no, that would be a disaster.  
But she had a restless night.

The wind was being awfully loud and the loud thunder didn't make it better. It to top it all off with a cherry, she just couldn't close her eyes. Her anxiety and fear of what might happen at the interview.

When she woke up, Marinette had a massive headache. It didn't bother to go away either, no matter how many times she tried to get rid of it. When she went into the bathroom to take a shower she slipped on the cold hard tiles the moment she stepped in. The water refused to be warm. At least her clothes were still okay. When she went to fix her morning bed hair (which in her opinion looked like a rat's nest), her hair wouldn't cooperate with the wavy side ponytail she planned to do. Her makeup supplies were destroyed by her black cat with green eyes named Plagg. (Where did I get the name from?) She swears that her little feline friend had a cataclysm power to destroy anything he wants. Marinette was late and couldn't eat breakfast. She had a poor excuse for coffee to drink and her documents were slightly stained with coffee.

She sighed. It was one of those days.

Adrien was not feeling well at all.

He couldn't sleep at all last night with all the racket from outside. He had just come from a 7-hour meeting over the marketing and products and consumer demands and ugh. He was beyond humanly tired. After the meeting (which started at 5 am) he had to go to another wonderful meeting about money. Investing, income, managing the budget and ugh. Afterwards, he had to write 4 reports all due that day that was assigned that same day to send to other companies, models, sellers, and ugh.

Not to mention the fact that he had to personally deal with some of the employees. Apparently, some have been giving information about Agreste Co. to their rivals. He had to fire one of his most trusted designers. Well, not so trusted anymore. He needed a worthy replacement and fast.

He didn't get any rest from the stressful day he had yesterday.

Adrien woke up with a head-splitting headache.

When he tried to get ready for the long day ahead of him, his day got worse.

His clothes were torn up by his helpful feline, Tikki, a red tabby with one black ladybug dot on her forehead. Ladybugs were lucky. His luck must have run out the door when it saw him coming. He had to get another set of clothes from his unnecessarily big wardrobe. His father made him have it. An adult still being bossed around by his father 24/7. Lucky him.

He slipped on the unforgivably hard tiles of the bathroom and took a cold shower. The water refused to get warm. He was late and couldn't eat breakfast. He had to walk since his car mysteriously had no gas. Adrien thought the tank was half full. Oh well. He had no time to think about that right now. Right now he had to walk to work.

He sighed. It was one of those days.

As Adrien walked to work he saw a frantic woman with black hair that almost looked blue head straight towards him. He, in his disorientated state barely registered that she was getting nearer and nearer until she crashed into him with a yelp.

Adrien blacked out for less than a second just to realize what situation he was in. Quickly he helped the bluenette up as he got up too.

"Ugh...sorry, I'm...uh, I didn't see you there. I guess I wasn't awake enough to be aware of my surroundings." She half mumbled, half talked.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, miss...?"

"It's Marinette and yours?"

"Erm,...not important." He was realized that Marinette was too sleepy to notice who he was. For once he could be treated as a normal person and not different just because of who he was.

"Eh, okay mister. Again, sorry for disturbing you...goodbye." She headed towards the company. Adrien, determined to be treated normally for once walked up to her. Now a little bit more awake he noticed how tired she looked. Marinette's hair was already out of her hairstyle and flowing free around her shoulders. She wore no makeup and her eyes were drooping. Needless to say, she looked stunning without makeup and her hair flowing free, tired or not.

"Oi, why are you following me?" She looked at him with suspicious eyes.

He felt his face go unbearably warm.

"Eh, um, it's just that I heading to the Agreste building and erm I noticed how tired you were?"

"Oh, it's that noticeable, isn't it? It's one of those days that never goes right for me if your wondering. It happens." Marinette almost fell asleep just standing there.

He decided to accept being late to work and get her some caffeine soon.

"Come on, we are getting you some coffee." He took her hand in his and pulled her to the nearest cafe.

Inside, Adrien and Marinette were met with the invigorating smell of coffee brewing fresh for the morning and the smells of sweet treats wafting from the kitchens.

Just the smell of coffee made Marinette more alert.

"Wait, but I'll be late to work! I haven't even gotten a job there yet! Oh no, I'll never be hired now. Why does this happen to me?" she cried.

"Hey, calm down. Where's there?" He asked clearly confused.

Agreste Co. I was going to a job interview. But I'm just so tired. I wouldn't have made it through the day either, especially in front of my employer, Adrien Agreste. I even forgot how he looked like."

Internally Adrien was happy. He could finally break out of the whole "upper society thing" for one day. He can be himself after so long of playing the "perfect" role.

"I'm sure he'll understand your dilemma and give you another day to complete the interview." He assured.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm really sure that I already lost the job." She sighed.

"I've always wanted to be a fashion designer. Ever since I was little, I knew it was the right path for me. Now, my dream is most likely dead." Her eyes watered up.

He could see how much it meant to her.

"Hey, it'll all work out in the end purr-incess." Adrien smirked.

She gave him a weak smile. "Ha, very punny chat."

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. "What wrong with puns? My purrns are sure to take that furown of mew lovely face."

By now Marinette had a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Now you're just flirting with me. I just met you. How can I trust you?" She challenged.

"Well, I'll tell you what my name is. It's Adrien. A common name, if you think about it."

"I guess...but a name isn't enough. You could be a secret superhero for all I know." Marinette teased him.

He was about to respond with a witty remark when he heard the cashier say next.

"Hello, how may I help you this morning?"

"I'd like two medium roast lattes and five croissants please."

He loves croissants.

After the cashier told them the total, Marinette tried to pay when Adrien cut her off.

"It's my treat. I'll pay."

And with one quick hand, he quickly paid the cashier before Marinette could protest.

"Why did you do that? I'm perfectly fine paying for myself." She scowled.

"I know that purrincess, I just wanted to pamper you m'lady." He smirked his rare smirk again.

Their order was ready before anything else could be said. Hunger overpowering everything else, they forgot their argument and spent the day getting to know each other. They were extremely late to work, so why even bother going? Adrien can deal with his father later. Right now, he wants to get to know his new friend, a true friend. Marinette talked about her dreams of being a fashion designer and even showed him some designs she drew. Her voice was passionate about designing, her eyes sparkling as she talked about her aspirations.

Adrien knew she was technically doing her job interview right there. He also knew that a certain someone already got the job. Her speech on fashion designing and sketches clearly showed how much she knows about it and how much she loved it.  
Marinette told him about her childhood, how it was growing up, and her baking skills. He found out that she loved hamsters and the color pink. He learned that she was from a loving family and surrounded by friends who she obviously thought highly of. He learned about her clumsiness and her tendency to be late.  
She was a sweet person, a great person, a rare beauty that she held from within. A truly rare beauty, indeed.

"And now we're friends! Right?" She looked at him expectantly. They were under a tree at a park.

He turned to her, his eyes shining, "Absolutely."

In turn, he talked about his childhood and the wonderful days he spent with his mother before she left ever since his father became cold and distant 4 years ago. He told her about the four years afterward. He confided her about details of his life he had told no one. He told her about the rare ups and miserable downs of his turbulent life to her, feeling that he could always trust her.

Not once did she judge him or taunt him. She supported him. She showed him kindness through little things. She ran her hand through his hair, made him a flower crown to make him smile, tell jokes, and made him feel wanted...special...something he didn't feel for a long time.

As soon as he started to break down, Marinette hugged him with a fierce hug that said "I'm here for you now. You're not alone anymore. I'm here."

He felt warmed by her hugs, her care, her love.

"Marinette?"

Marinette looked at him, locking her bluebell eyes with his emerald green eyes.

"I just want to say thank you. Thank you for showing me so much kindness and patience. I didn't know my day could get better but thanks to you, it did. I didn't deserve your kindness. Yet you gave it to me. Thank you.

"Oh Adrien, there's no need to thank me. I need to thank you for turning my day around and making it better. And you do deserve kindness. Don't ever think otherwise."

He beamed, cuddling up to her. She didn't seem to mind.

"You know, you did get the job you wanted after all."

"How?" She asked incredulously.

"I work there and I just received an email telling me to tell you personally to you that you got the job with just your resume. You really are that impressive m'lady."

"WHAT!?" Marinette, overflowing with excitement and joy, threw herself at him, giving Adrien an endearing hug, clueless about Adrien being Adrien Agreste.

"You're welcome."

As she hugged him, He heard her say thank you over and over again.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ADRIEN!" Her bluebell eyes shone brighter than sapphires would in the sunlight.

"Friends for life?" I asked, a little nervous. Nervous of what? He didn't know.

"Of course, I already told you so!" She genuinely replied.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a long time, enjoying each other's company. They both felt an incredible amount of joy, thinking how lucky they were to have met each other.

It was just one of those days when everything turns out all right at the end.

And deep down, Adrien hoped that their friendship could become something more, something more than just being friends.

 **A/N: Yay! Some fluffy Adrienette for the soul. It was my first one-shot ever written so I decided it was time to publish it. At first, I published it on wattpad with a story I am writing, but I decided to post the individual fluffy one-shot here. It's been edited but I'm sure as time goes on I'll come back to edit some more. I hoped you enjoyed reading the one-shot. It sure brought a smile to my face while writing it. It's just so cute. That's all for now. Ciao!**


End file.
